


斯巴达团建日常

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 但丁和维吉尔带尼禄去博物馆看斯巴达雕像并且祭祖。
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	斯巴达团建日常

但丁和维吉尔说我们团建吧。尼禄打逆裁说不去。但丁把总电源线拔了，维吉尔排出九棵红魂树在柜上，一转头尼禄拎着书包水壶遮阳帽催他俩快走啊一会儿赶不上车了。  
遂坐车，巴士摇摇晃晃。尼禄坐着玩手机给姬莉叶和妮可发短信说快来救我。俩姑娘回给他一句RIP，附赠下午茶的照片。姬莉叶和妮可捧着杯子蛋糕放在脸旁边显脸小，一只手盖到屏幕上把手机拿走。“车上不要看手机。”但丁说。  
尼禄啪叽锁屏，车子一颠簸，突然一个脑袋撞到他肩膀上。维吉尔脸色有点青，努力支撑自己看窗外。表情有点像一个突然被痛经造访的人努力隐忍。尼禄觉得不对，偷偷戳戳但丁。  
但丁一看，马上明白过来：“你没吃晕车药。”  
“吃了。”维吉尔举起三个手指。  
“这么多还没用？”但丁问。  
维吉尔忍无可忍，感觉脑浆和胃袋一起翻滚。实在没办法了，扶着座椅站起来，掏出ymt。尼禄还不明白他要干什么，他一刀刺进自己身体。白光闪过，维吉尔面色红润，气韵正常。  
“亚麻套还管治这个？”尼禄悄声问但丁。  
扑通一声，什么人掉地上了。但丁眼疾手快捞起来，把努力隐忍的V扛在肩膀上：“治不了。”  
尼禄看看他爸，维吉尔对让身体素质稍微孱弱一点的良心出来单独承受晕车之苦毫无歉疚。V被放到尼禄旁边的空座上，神志不清，抖抖索索举起手对维吉尔竖了一个中指。  
“你彼母的，”诗人饱读诗书，文化涵养经过良心提纯极高，口吐脏话也是变着花样的，“为什么不直接用次元斩传送。”  
“重要的不是结果而是过程。”维吉尔气定神闲，看着窗外的水泥公路，“你要懂得体验生活。”  
“好了别跟他斗嘴了你脸都白了。”尼禄拍了拍V的背，正说着，V转过头来没好气地瞪了尼禄一眼，然后突然脸色大变，张开嘴哇的一声。  
半晌，尼禄问：“你们三个是不是背着我去吃牛排了？”  
还是T骨的。

车开着开着进红墓市，尼禄觉得不太对，故地重游干什么。他刚要问但丁，车停了。三个人拖着一张V皮落地。诗人吐得变成一条猫干，被维吉尔用ymt挑着衣服当鲤鱼旗挂起。但丁指指门口：“到了。”  
尼禄一看，红墓博物馆。不知道什么时候建造的。门口挂一个牌子，战后魔界奇珍展出。  
上边几行字，大概是说之前红墓市遭到了神秘恶魔力量的破坏，然后有一群传说中的恶魔猎人挺身而出拯救了一切balabala，灾后重建的城市就把收集到的魔界物件儿结合上之前的传说整了个展。大概是这个意思，翻译过来就是维吉尔作案现场复刻。  
“这有什么意思。”尼禄不满地嘟哝。但丁起码带他去打群架也好啊。  
“你就不想知道人们是怎么评价我们的吗？”但丁问。  
“自作多情。”维吉尔大概也是被但丁忽悠来，不知道目的地是这里。  
但丁和维吉尔又斗嘴，尼禄不耐烦，直接走到门口。被保卫拦住：“门票。”  
尼禄看看旁边挂画海报上，自己的帅脸正占据画面的四分之三。他在战场中操纵DT，来去自如，以一当千。  
“不是吧老哥，”尼禄指着海报：“你认不出来？”  
保卫看看海报，又看看面前这背着书包水壶太阳帽的小白毛：“门票。”  
“看来有的小朋友遇到了麻烦。”但丁凑上来，从白发下露出一个标准的但丁式微笑：“嘿，看看我们是谁。”  
保卫认真看了，操起警棍防备：“要么门票，要么找茬是吗？”  
V指了指亚麻套，维吉尔摇头：“这武器不是用来逃票的。”  
但丁脸一黑，转过身扒拉扒拉刘海，换了个发型。这回保卫眼睛一亮：“托尼先生！”  
他转身开闸，请但丁进去。但丁斜挎自己背包，挥手，示意后面三个跟上他。  
“啥？”尼禄问维吉尔。  
维吉尔摇摇头，挂着刀上的V走进大门。

博物馆说是奇珍展，其实挺神棍。几张恶魔术贯穿整个城市的照片和一点残存下来的恶魔遗体碎片。还有几颗红色魂石被层层保护摆在一个陶瓷底座上。维吉尔隔着玻璃看它。尼禄察觉到他爸好像咽了咽口水。  
他们绕过一众拍照留念的旅客。往分馆里走。尼禄突然看到一排浮雕。有人用石头做作地刻画出但丁驾驶机车在藤蔓间穿梭的身影，后边是举枪从残垣断壁上跳下的尼禄，V在最后面脚踩暗影展开书本。挺多人在这里驻足，看着那三位拯救了城市的英雄。  
严格意义上来说也有维吉尔，因为画面角落有尤里森的小半个身子。和V捏吧捏吧也能凑一个不是吗。  
但丁把自己的真人脸蛋和浮雕比较。很是臭屁。尼禄看到自己被刻画的还挺帅气，有点高兴。  
维吉尔问V：“为什么尤里森屁股下面是个塑料椅子？”  
V摇摇头，沉默一会，又摇摇头。  
更多的人往地下走，他们便下去。踏上台阶的最后一级，尼禄愣住。  
展厅中央是一座巨大的雕像。在灯光照射下，斯巴达沉默地矗立。曾经拯救苍生的恶魔历经千年依旧注视着世界上各色各样的人，包括混杂其中的他的子孙们。  
尽管现在他无法回应他们。  
维吉尔抬起头，以一模一样的蓝色眼睛仰望父亲的容貌。  
“他们把他的下巴削窄了。”维吉尔说。  
“人类的记忆是会出现偏差的。”但丁把胳膊靠到他哥肩膀上，“遗憾的是，没有妈咪。”  
“她不在乎这个。”维吉尔从但丁胳膊下离开走到前面。  
“我操，”尼禄说，“我爷爷比你俩帅多了。”  
感伤气氛瞬间消失。但丁一把勾住尼禄：“可不是嘛侄儿，这就你爷爷，看，你叔这张脸就是遗传自他老人家。”  
“那你没遗传到点好的。”尼禄嘟哝道。  
但丁拉着尼禄到雕像下面，突然举手挥舞：“嘿！老爸！”  
他大声呼喊，尽管斯巴达的雕像根本不会有回应。他突然拦腰抱起尼禄，把年轻人高高举起：“带你孙子来看你了！长这么大了！全是肌肉！挎起批脸跟维吉尔一模一样！”  
斯巴达，以及所有人的目光都看着尼禄。尼禄被跟个柴犬似的举到半空，双脚乱蹬解脱不得，最后捂住了自己的脸：“操你的但丁，操你。”  
“脾气也和他爸一样臭！”但丁接着喊道。  
维吉尔默默往后退了二十米，在斯巴达故居照片墙下面和V一起蹲下。装成一个小黑蘑菇和一个大白蘑菇。祈祷没有人发现他们。  
“但丁说真的放我下来。”尼禄抓着但丁的手臂，好歹二百来斤大小伙子，但丁举着半天胳膊都不酸。  
“你爷挺高兴的。”但丁说，“想多看你一会儿。”  
“看啥啊！”尼禄叫道：“他怎么跟你说的，托梦给你？”  
“那当然是家族感应了，他说看到你很开心，”但丁又说，“还说要你好好工作生活多给你叔买点披萨冰淇淋多打点钱啥的。”  
“花Q！”尼禄双脚并用踢在但丁脸上：“我要把你钉到爷爷身上去！”  
人群那边吵吵嚷嚷，大白蘑菇用刀柄戳戳小黑蘑菇：“好像吵起来了，你去看看？”  
小黑蘑菇看着诗集头也不抬：“他俩重置鬼泣4呢，还轮不到我出场。”

日落，天黑。参观的差不多，也赔偿了斗殴造成的损失，维吉尔拎着一大一小俩祖宗到车站。他还抽空跟V买了文化衫。现在两个人都穿着我爱红墓字样的短袖，跟校服似的。  
“来了。”V看到远方车灯亮。几个人一起上车。尼禄一个人坐到最后一排靠窗的位置。不打算搭理任何人。维吉尔但丁V也只好坐过去。  
维吉尔眼神示意V，V明白，马上脸色苍白在尼禄面前晃悠一下。尼禄立马站起，把靠窗位子让出。这会儿他就坐在V和但丁中间了。  
车子摇摇晃晃。V吃了药稍微好上一点，有精力跟他们说话分神。尼禄低头玩手机。但丁也不敢去招惹他。过了一会儿不知道谁的肚子叫了几声。咕噜咕噜。尼禄刷手机的手停了一下，随后当做无事发生。  
V见状，很懂事地顺势问道：“有吃的吗，我的胃吐得差不多了。”  
“嗯哼。”但丁发出声音。从背包里掏了又掏。拿出一个纸袋。他先打开给维吉尔。维吉尔看了一眼，又看看但丁，有点意外。拿出一把塞到嘴里，但丁又给V。V摆摆手。  
最后，但丁把纸袋塞给尼禄：“剩下归你了小子。”  
尼禄低头，看到里面是半袋红魂石。  
他突然觉得下面那个陶瓷底座有点眼熟。  
尼禄转向但丁，他叔叔冲他傻乐。“唉，”尼禄叹气：“等会还是我请你们吃汉堡吧。”  
V点头同意。尼禄把纸袋塞回给但丁。他撑着脸，过了一会儿也笑出声。车子接着前进，往家的方向。  
END


End file.
